Papa's Souperia
Chefs are Auburn and Allan Papa'sSouperia is the 9th and latest Papa Louie gameria. It was announced on November 5, 2013. It was released in December 9th, 2013. The Pastaria takes place in Ramenberg, The Winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, Hope, is featured in the game. The Romano Wedding has also been anounced to be part of the game. There will be new options for customers, they can either wait in line or take a seat in the dining room, and you can make and hire a custom worker or choose an assistant to help you with orders.[1] It is comfirmed there will be holidays in the game and four new ones have been created for Portallini. [2] The game has four stations: Order Station, Cook Station, and Build Station ntroEdit Little Edoardo asks Olga for her hand in marraige, to which Olga accepts. Eric/Auburn/Custom Worker receives an invitation to their wedding in Ramenberg. After mailing the RSVP,he/she tries to reserve a hotel room on the Travel Trout website in Ramenberg in the spring, only to find that there are no rooms available. Changing the option to "any season", the site offers one room available at Papa's Souperia. Happy to find the room availble, Eric/Auburn/Custom worker makes his/her choice. Immediately, the doorbell rings, and a package from Travel Trout is left at the doorstep. Upon opening the package, he/she sees that the box contains the Pastaria uniform, an employee manual, and an airline ticket from Gondol-Air to Ramen leaving IMMEDIATELY. Eric/Auburn/Custom Worker than realizes that he/she has now been enlisted to work Papa Duncan's newest restaurant, much to his/her dismay. DescriptionEdit It's a destination wedding in the waterfront town of Ramenberg, home of Papa's Souperia! You're in charge of Papa's newest restaurant, where you'll take orders, cook noodles, and add sauces and toppings to craft a perfect bowl of soup! *Papa’s unique Time-management cooking style *Cook noodles, pour broth, and add toppings *Any toppings and everything *Introducing the Dining Room *Hire a Server to help you out *Customize both your Chef and Server *Tons of new Holiday Clothes *Fully Customizable Lobby *Play through 4 seasons and 12 Holidays *Unlock seasonal toppings *Unlock a total of 83 menu items *Unlock 85 crazy customers *7 fun Mini Games with tons of prizes to win *100 in-game achievements to earn *Use your tips to buy upgrades, clothes and furniture *Weekly paychecks and raises as you level up *Free to play online! UpdatesEdit *11/05/2013: Papa's Soupria is announced! *11/12/2013: The chefs are revealed to be Allan and Auburn, along with their uniforms! *11/19/2013: Rachael is introduced as a sneak peek. *11/25/2013: Maddie wins Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2013 and is a new customer! *11/26/2013: The Dining Room is announced! *11/27/2013: Holidays are announced to be in the game! *12/02/2013: Sneak Peek: Stations. *12/03/2013: Sneak Peek: Clothing. *12/04/2013: Sneak Peek: New Station!: Bread Station. *12/05/2013: Launch day is announced: December 9th. *12/09/2013: Papa's Pastaria is released at 12PM in Eastern Time. Countdown ChefsEdit The chefs are Eric and Auburn and the Custom Worker. They wear a white shirt, green bows, a hat with a green string, black trousers or skirt with a green belt. i New FeaturesEdit *A dining room. Some customers would want to go there, and another worker (Julianna, Eric, or Custom worker), will help out by taking and bringing them their orders. This feature is unlocked "a few ranks in" (as quoted by Tony). *Holiday bonded clothes. *Adjustable volume settings. *Seperate music and sound effect buttons CustomersEdit #Allan #Rita #Robby #Akari #Gremmie #Shannon #Hope #Marty #Ivy #Ninjoy #Connor #Sue #Cooper #Taylor #Tony Solary #Clover #Sasha #Timm #Rico #Peggy #Wendy #Penny #Big Pauly #Chuck #Nevada #Alberto #Prudence #Olivia #Boomer #Pinch Hitwell #Kingsley #Maggie #Kayla #Wally #Bertha #Tohru #Mindy #Gino Romano #Nick #Scooter #Trishna #Mitch #Edna #Willow #Kenji #Professor Fitz #Foodini #Sarge Fan! #Hank #Sienna #James #Mandi Solary #Johnny #Santa #Lisa #Roy #Bruna Romano #Matt Neff #Xandra #Cecilia #Yippy #Captain Cori #Carlo Romano #Scarlett #Zoe #Greg #Vicky #Hugo #Georgito #Cletus #Skyler #Franco #Mayor Mallow #Clair #Mary #Little Edoardo #Olga #Papa Louie #Jojo #Xolo #Radlynn #Crystal #Quinn #Kahuna #Deano ClosersEdit *Quinn *Eddy (Replaces Damien) *Dave (Replaces Maya) *Jerry *Crystal (Replaces Mayor Mallow) *Radlynn *Xolo *Jojo DebutsEdit *'Racheal' *Maddie *'Eddy' *Austin *Andrew Bold names mean they are closers. StationsEdit *Order Station *Cook Station *Build Station *Bread Station IngredientsEdit NoodlesEdit *Spaghetti (Start) (Pasta Classica) *Macaroni (Start) (Mac Attack) *Gnocchi (Unlocked with Taylor in Day 2) (Gnocchi Fan) *Ravioli (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 14) (Ravioli Pro) *Fettuccini (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Rank 25) (Fettuccinie Fan) *Butterflies (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 33)(Formal Attire) *Penne *Radiatori BrothsEdit *Papa's Chicken Sauce (Start) (Papa's Recipe) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce (Start) (Cream of the Crop) *Three Cheese Sauce (unlocked with Tony at Rank 2) (Cheese Please) *Garlic Basil Sauce(Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 23)(Garlicious) *Beefy Bolognese ToppingsEdit *Meatballs (Start) (Meaball Mania) *Mushrooms (Start) (Mushroom Master) *Chicken (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 3) (Chicken Champ) *Sausage (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 9) (Sausage Grinder) *Tomatoes (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 15) (Tomato Topper) *Shrimp (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 20) (Shrimp Server) *Onion *Clam *Unknown Topping *Unknown Topping *Unknown Topping ShakersEdit *Parmesan Cheese (Start) (Cheese Champion) *Grated Mozarella (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 4) (More Mozzarella) *Crushida Pepper (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 10) (Explosion of Flavor) *Unknown Seasoning *Black Pepper BreadsEdit *Garlic Breadsticks (Start) (Warm and Buttery) *Cheesy Bread (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 5) (Cheese Toast) *Foccacia Bread (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 13) (Grab a Slice) *Rolls *Croissants *Pepperoni Bread Holiday IngredientsEdit ChilifestEdit *Rico's Chili (Unlocked with Rico on the first day of Chilifest) *Cellentani (Unlocked at Day 2 of Chilifest) *Chili Pepper (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 7 of Chilifest) *Cheddar Cheese (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 8 of Chilifest) Summer LuauEdit *Shells (Unlocked with Chuck on the first day of Summer Luau) *Pineapple Pancetta (Unlocked at Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Lemon Herb (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 12 of Summer Luau) *Glazed Ham Starlight JubileeEdit *Rocket Ragu (Unlocked with Boomer on the first day of Starlight Jubilee) *Stellini *Provolone Stars *Blue Cheese Neptune's FeastEdit *Crab Mezzelune *Venetian Vongole *Creole Rub *Anchovies Gondola 500Edit *Hurry Curry *Mafaldine *Fried Ravioli *Garlic Rush HalloweenEdit *Vermicelli *Purple Pesto *Cauldron Powder *Mussels ThanksgivingEdit *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Unlocked with Hank on the first day of Thaksgiving) *Harvest Tortellini *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 37 of Thanksgiving) *Crushed Croutons ChristmasEdit *Festive Rotini *Roasted Romana *Yule Spice *Basil Leaf New YearEdit *Midnight Marsala *Rainbow Gramigna *Cheese Cubes *Rainbow Peppercorn Valentine's DayEdit *Valentini *Heartbeet Arrabbiata *Spiced Saffron *Cherry Tomato St. Paddy's DayEdit *Zesty Pesto *Cloveroni *Broccoli *Lucky Dust Romano WeddingEdit *Cathedral Carbonara *Fiori Risoni *Bouquet Blend *Pickled Eggs HolidaysEdit *Chilifest (New!) - Starts at Rank 6 *Summer Luau - Starts at Rank 11 *Starlight Jubilee - Starts at Rank 16 *Neptune's Feast (New!) - Starts at Rank 21 *Gondola 500 (New!) - Starts at Rank 26 *Halloween - Starts at Rank 31 *Thanksgiving - Starts at Rank 36 *Christmas - Starts at Rank 41 *New Year - Starts at Rank 46 *Valentine's Day - Starts at Rank 51 *St. Paddy's Day - Starts at Rank 56 *Romano Wedding (New!) - Starts at Rank 61 RanksEdit ShopEdit Doorbell - $30.00 Cook Booster 1 - $120.00 Cook Booster 2 - $120.00 Cook Booster 3 - $120.00 Cook Booster 4 - $120.00 Regular Alarm - $80.00 Al Dente Alarm - $150.00 Bread Booster 1 - $120.00 Bread Booster 2 - $120.00 Golden Spoon - $150.00 2nd Bread Toaster - $300.00 Heat Lamp 1 - $175.00 Heat Lamp 2 - $175.00 BadgesEdit Mini GamesEdit *Grab - a - Roni Gondola (New!) *Home Run Derby *Slider Escape (New!) *Hallway Hunt *Burgerzilla *Maple Shot (New!) *Mitch's Mess TriviaEdit *The location of Papa's Pastaria is in the city of Portallini. *One of the new customers is the 2013 Kingsley's Customerpalooza winner, Hope. *This is the first gameria where neither of the chefs debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! norPapa's Pizzeria. *This is the second gameria featuring a chef (Doan, Tony's friend) based on a real person. The first beingPapa's Wingeria with Mandi, Tony's wife. *This is the only gameria where the chefs' uniform comes with a tie. *More formal uniforms were chosen because they're working at a pasta restaurant in a classy town. *This is the first Gameria to implement the Dining Room, and the first gameria where you can hire help. *This is the first game to have a Cook Station and a Bread Station. *This is the second game where an item in the order needs to stay warm in order to receive a good score for the station. *This is the first game that will allow the player adjust either the music OR the sound. *When all the sound is muted, the toaster in the bread station can still be heard and the ads will have volume. *This is the first Gameria since Hot Doggeria where the tutorial customer is not the other "chef." *This is the first gameria in which the other chef will be absent from the game if you pick custom server. *For some people, getting 100% on the building score turned out to be harder than Papa's Cupcakeria because of the sauce and toppings. However it's still possible and others are still able to get some perfects. **It should noted that Papa Pastaria is the first game that lacks any posters or furnitures that boosts the score for all holiday toppings and few other ingredients. Because of this, players are required a lot of extra effort on customers' orders when their favorite holiday is active. *Kahuna returns to his old position as closer after three games as a regular customer. GalleryEdithttp://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Papa%27s_Pizzeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Gameria Category:Flipline Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games